This Oughta Be Fun
by RevengeOfThePhoenix
Summary: Veronica Dawson has been an announcer for RAW for six months, having already made enough friends to last a while. The Powers That Be decide to put her in a romantic storyline with WWE Champion, CM Punk. Problem? She can't stand him. This oughta be fun...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another stupid story for the masses. I own notta, just Veronica. Also, I'm not going by any specific timeline or storyline, except for Punk being WWE Champion. So come what may.**

**Plot: Veronica Dawson has been an announcer for RAW for six months, having already made enough friends to last a lifetime. The Powers That Be decide to put her in a romantic storyline with none other than the WWE Champion, CM Punk. Someone who she does NOT get along with at all. At first it's all just an act for the fans…but what happens when those feelings become the real deal…for only one of them, at least?**

**Pairing: Punk/OC-Veronica**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Very Little Drama**

* * *

><p><strong>This Oughta Be Fun<strong>

Veronica Dawson stretched her limbs when she got backstage. Showtime was over, and her ass was hurting from sitting in that leather chair for two hours straight.

Nah, Veronica wasn't a diva for the WWE; instead she joined the announcer team for RAW every Monday. Even though she has only been employed for six months, people enjoyed listening to the feisty brunette talk smack about the heels, tell Michael Cole to shut his mouth, and crack jokes like a pro. She even had a catchphrase that had caught on, and was now on t-shirts. I Did Not Just Say That! Whenever she said something offensive about a heel, she would follow that up with an innocent I Did Not Just Say That.

Veronica yawned as she strode through the tech crew as they took things down to go to the next city. She didn't dress like a pro would, and that was another thing that people loved about her. She would wear jeans with holes in the knees, converse, and sweatshirts. Her long brunette hair would always be up in a ponytail and she would only wear some eyeliner for make-up.

"Ronnie!"

Veronica turned around to see who was calling her and saw Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin jogging up to her. He was still in his ring gear, having just been 'defeated' by John Cena.

Veronica smiled at her friend. "What's up, Mike?"

Mike returned the cheerful smile. "Nothing much. I'm alright, I'm alright." They started walking together in stride down the hallway. "How about you, kiddo?"

Veronica chuckled, "Mike, I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-seven!"

Mike smirked and threw a sweaty arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, but I'm still older than you, so ha."

Veronica crinkled her nose. "Michael, you smell like Cena sweat, and Mizanin sweat. Your arm needs to vacate my shoulders, please." Mike only pulled her closer to his body as they walked down the hall. Veronica was only 5'8'', so she practically smelled his armpit. "Aw sick! I got your pit sweat on my nose!" she squealed.

Mike laughed, picked her up, swung her over his shoulder and continued walking down the hallway. "Put me down, you caveman!"

"Oh so I'm a caveman now huh?" Mike shot playfully. "Well what if I do this?" He spun around once and then continued walking.

"Gah! Don't do that!"

"Do what? This?" He did it again, causing Veronica to laugh.

"Mizanin! What in God's name are you doing to that poor announcer?"

Mike swung around to see John Cena walking up to them with a smile on his cute, dimply face.

"Save me Superman!"

"Help is one the way!" John called back.

"No! She's mine!" Mike yelled. He took off down the hall with Veronica laughing all the way. She glanced up from her bouncy position to see Cena racing after them with a smile on his face.

"Help me!" Veronica cried out, reaching out for John. She gasped loudly when Mike came to a sudden halt. "What's the matter, Mike?"

John came jogging up to them and stood beside Mike. From her point of view, Veronica couldn't see why they stopped.

"Mizanin, is there a reason why you're running around the arena with our new announcer?" came the gruff voice of none other than Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Aw shit.

"Uhm..," Mike sat Veronica down easy. "Well…naw, I can't think of a good excuse." John snorted a laugh at his response.

Veronica turned around to face the Chairman of the WWE, and cleared her throat. "How are ya, Mr. McMahon?" she asked politely.

Mr. McMahon looked down at her and gave her a small smile. He's always liked Veronica Dawson. She was a sweet, polite young woman who did her job well.

Vince gave a small nod. "I'm very well, Ms. Dawson. As a matter of fact, you're just the person whom I need to speak with. Would you mind coming with me?"

Veronica smiled politely and nodded. "Sure!" She threw a wave over her shoulder at her two pals as she followed her boss down to his office. "I'll see ya guys later!"

* * *

><p>"..Have a seat, Ms. Dawson…"<p>

"Uh, Veronica, please." Veronica interrupted quietly. Vince sent her a small smile and a nod.

"Very well, Veronica." The Chairman took a seat across from his employee and folded his hands on the top of his desk. "Now, you've been working with us for over seven months, correct?"

Veronica gave a small nod. "Almost seven months, sir. Why do you ask?"

Vince smiled. "Well, it's no surprise that you're one of the most popular commentators we've had in a while. You're young; you've got spunk; the people like you, Veronica."

Veronica gave a slow nod, not entirely sure where this was going. "Okaaayy?"

"With that being said," Vince continued. "Creative has decided to put you in a storyline with one of our most popular superstars."

Veronica's face showed nothing short of surprise. Did she hear him right? Only a short time here and she was already going to be in a storyline with a superstar? Not that she had a problem with it; she had plenty of friends here whom she would be comfortable working with.

"Alright, then." Veronica spoke. "Who did you have in mind? Cena? Miz? Cody?" She only named off a few whom weren't in any current storylines.

Vince shook his head. "Nope. But you're close."

"Uh…'Taker?" No. "Kane?" No. Veronica sighed. "I give up."

"He's talking about me, kid." The color drained from Veronica's face at the sound of his voice from behind. God, had he been standing in the doorway this entire time? She wished the floor would swallow her whole-

"Creative figured since you two have personalities to match then you'd have great chemistry as a romantic couple."

-Preferably now.

CM Punk aka Phil Brooks aka World's Biggest Jerk, took a seat beside her in front of their boss. From the corner of her eye, Veronica could barely make out a smirk on his face. That shiny gold belt propped on his lap.

Vince surveyed the two, observing how well they matched up. Veronica had a piercing in her eyebrow while Punk had one in his lip. They both had tattoos. They both had attitudes that the crowd loved. They were perfect for this!

Vince seemed to take out two scripts from out of nowhere and handed them to his employees. While Punk took it confidently, Veronica took it with an unsteady hand. Just nerves, Vince thought. She's never been in a storyline before so it was natural.

"Now, I want you two to have fun with this, alright?" Vince said. "Punk, you haven't been in a romantic storyline for some time, I hope you still have that charm." He joked.

Punk smirked and stole a glance at Veronica. "Yeah, I still got it, Vince."

Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gag. Sure, they had similar qualities about them, but why did that automatically scream 'Romance'? Was God trying to punish her?

Veronica skimmed a few pages of the script and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at page 20 (It's a pretty big script).

_CM Punk corners Veronica in the hallway after having lost a non-title match, blames her for distracting him from said match, and then kisses her forcefully on the mouth…?_

Apparently, God _was_ trying to punish her.

Veronica took a breath before closing the carefully closing the script and setting it on her jean clad lap. She looked over at Punk with a small smile.

"I'm lookin' forward to working with the champ."

Punk smirked and chuckled. "Atta girl."

Oh good grief.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Oh thank sweet merciful- "But one more thing."

Shit.

"To get the ball rolling on the next show, I need you guys to room together and get to know each other a little more. Is that clear?"

Double-no-TRIPLE shit!

Punk nodded easily. "Sure thing, boss." He turned to Veronica. "How about you, sweetheart?"

Veronica forced a sweet smile at Vince. "Sounds fun!" God, strike her with lightning now.

"Okay!" Vince beamed. "Now you're dismissed. Have fun!" Veronica was out the door so fast it would have given the Road Runner a run for his money. She was nearly twenty feet away from the locker room when someone stopped her.

"Hey, wait up!" That was the last thing she wanted to do, but she wasn't one to be rude in real-life.

She turned around to see Punk jogging up to her. "Yes, Punk?"

Punk stopped in front of her, a little closer than necessary and towered over her. "Call me Phil," he insisted. "Anyway, since we're playing Vince's shenanigans, I suppose you need to ride with me to the hotel."

She wished to God that John, Mike, or someone was nearby. The place was freakin' deserted! Well, they were here a little later, so that played a factor in her current dilemma. That last thing she wanted to do was to ride in the car with this obnoxious jerk.

But duty calls…

"Alright, uh…just lemme get my stuff then and I'll meet you in the garage?" Veronica suggested.

Punk nodded. "No problem, sweetheart."

Veronica sighed. "Look, I would appreciate it if you called me Veronica or Ronnie. None of this pet name crap, if you please."

Punk only chuckled and tapped her nose gently. "Again; not a problem…sweetheart." Before Veronica could retaliate in the worst way, Punk hightailed it to his locker room to get changed out of his wrestling gear. The unorthodox commentator swiped a hand down her face, still feeling the touch from his finger and stomped off toward the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Ready to rock 'n roll, sweetheart?" Punk asked as they strapped themselves in his rental. Veronica was about to argue about the annoying pet name again, but this was CM Punk. He doesn't listen to anything anyone says so she let it be and responded with a-<p>

"Yeah, let's go."

To busy herself as Punk drove toward the hotel, Veronica took out her phone and sent a text to Randy Orton, another close pal that she had made. _SOS! I'm in a romantic storyline with CM Punk!_

Her phone vibrated a moment later- _You have no idea how hard me, Cena, Cody and Ted are laughing right now._

So much for having friends! _Gee, thanks a lot! And the worst part is that I HAVE TO ROOM WITH HIM!_

Message received-_ I think Cena and Cody just died of laughter overload, kid. Anyway, it can't be that bad. You guys have a lot in common, so it doesn't surprise me that you're in a romantic storyline._

Veronica let out a low growl and quickly typed a response – _Why does everyone seem to think that just because we have tattoos and piercings; it makes it love at first sight?_

_Don't forget you're both smartasses, quick with the quips, and you're both funny as hell. Don't worry about it; try to have fun with it!_

Veronica snorted. _Some friends you guys are! I hope Cena and Cody choke on my misfortune of having to work with this goon! DX_

_Love you too, kiddo! :D_

Veronica could have screamed, but she opted to put her phone away, cross her arms and stare out the passenger window instead. It was silent for a while and then-

"Somethin' piss ya off, sweetheart?" Punk asked.

"No." Veronica grumbled, not bothering to look at him.

"Your childish response says otherwise, kid. Now, spill it."

"I don't wanna."

"Tell me."

"Make me."

"Don't challenge the Best in the World."

"I just did."

Veronica suddenly let out a shriek of laughter as Punk started tickling her side. She didn't know how he could drive and tickle her at the same time, but she was too busy squirming and laughing to wonder out loud. "Stop that!"

"Tell me now, and I just might!"

"It's none...of your...business!" Veronica laughed between words. She laughed a little louder when he started to tickle her stomach. "Nahahahahaha, quit it!"

"Tell me and end your suffering!"

"If you don't stop, we're gonna die!" Veronica laughed. After a moment, Punk took his hand away and put it back on the steering wheel; leaving Veronica doubled over in the seat clutching her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile.

"I hate you." Veronica mumbled.

Punk chuckled. "That's what you get for challenging the Best in the World."

Veronica looked at him and blew a raspberry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Punk needs more lovin's, so I wrote another story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Miserlou and RainbowShelby for their reviews! Extra thanks to Miserlou for telling me that our favorite badass has a luxury bus instead of a rental Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>This Oughta Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Once Punk and Veronica were settled into their room (she nearly screamed when she saw that it was a single King size bed) Veronica excused herself to go see Randy and the others.

The commentator knocked on Randy's door and was instantly greeted in a bear hug by Cody Runnels. He was the total opposite of his character. Grade-A sweetie.

Veronica giggled, "And hello to you too, Codes." She pecked his cheek and he put her down, ruffling her hair in a brotherly manner. She tried not to smile as she swatted his hand away.

"So, you and Punk, huh?" Mike teased, not looking away from the television while playing WWE 12 with Ted. "Oww!"

John Cena had swatted him upside the head in passing and grabbed up Veronica in a hug. "No making fun of our commentator!"

"Thank you, John."

He winked at her. "Any time, shorty." He set her down on her feet and walked over to the mini-fridge. "Wanna beer?"

"You know I don't drink."

"Aw shit," Randy said. "You're even Straight Edge like Punk, too!"

Veronica glared at The Viper. "Shut up, Randy."

Randy matched her glare and stared her down. He got up and stalked over to her like he was in character. He towered over her. "Got somethin' to say, Ronnie?"

Veronica blinked up at him in faux innocence. "I believe I already did, snake boy." She walked around him only to receive a playful swat on the ass from the Viper. "Gah!"

"That's what you get, commentator."

John chuckled at the faux horrid look on Veronica's face as he tossed her a can of Sprite. Her all-time favorite. "Leave her alone, Orton. She has to put up with Punk's antics now, the least we can do is tone down ours."

Randy chuckled as he threw an arm around Veronica's shoulders. "Aw she knows I'm playin'." He kissed the side of her head before walking over to the bed and plopping down to watch Mike get his ass royally handed to him by Ted.

Veronica popped the top of her can open and took a long swig. Refreshing, indeed. She smacked her lips, and set the can on the nearby desk before wandering over to the bed to take a seat next to Randy. "Teddy, I wanna kick Mizzy's ass next."

Mike snorted. "Oh please. You can't beat me, cuz I'm The Miz and-"

"You're gonna get your ass royally kicked by Veronica the Commentator, now gimme the controller, Ted."

The son of the Million Dollar Man snickered as he handed her the controller from his spot on the floor. "Have at it, kid." When she took it, Ted scooted back so he was resting between her legs.

Veronica chose masked Kane as her character. The Brothers of Destruction were her favorite tag team back in the day, not to mention the Hardy Boyz as well.

"Ooh, Kane's a good choice." Cody quipped. "Oh of course, Mike picks himself!"

Veronica and the others laughed. The match was well underway, and the commentator decided to play her part and do what she did best: Commentate.

"And the Miz is the victim of a wicked boot straight to the dome by the Devil's Favorite Demon!" Veronica boomed. Randy and the others laughed, but Mike wasn't finding it amusing.

"Shut it, Ronnie!"

"Ooohh; and the Miz goes over the top rope thanks to a monstrous clothesline!"

"Shut up, Ronnie!" Mike whined. Five minutes later, Mike was gaping in horror and disbelief as Veronica set her character up to give The Miz a Tombstone. Mike tried desperately to get his character up when Kane pinned him but it was no use.

The guys cheered as Kane was announced the winner of the match. Veronica smirked. "Cuz I'm Veronica; and I just royally kicked your ass." She gasped mockingly and said, "I did not just say that!"

The guys roared in laughter, but Mike gave her a playful dirty look. Veronica just snickered. After a few hours of late night chit-chat and more playful banter over her storyline, the commentator decided to call it a night, said good-bye to her pals, and went back to the room that she and Punk shared.

That thought still gave her the creeps. Not to mention that she had to share a bed with him. Oh God, this was gonna be a long night.

Veronica walked into their room to see Punk lounging on the bed in a pair of basketball shorts and a 'Ramones' t-shirt. He was leaning up against the headboard with one muscular arm behind his head as he watched-

Veronica couldn't believe what she was seeing on the television. "Please, tell me you are _not_ watching 'Hobo with a Shotgun'."

Punk smirked. "Damn right I am, sweetheart."

Veronica rolled her eyes and groaned as she walked over to her side of the bed and flopped facedown. "Next you're gonna tell me that you're gonna watch 'Dead Hooker in a Trunk.'"

Punk chuckled, yet didn't say a word.

"Oh God!" Veronica groaned loudly and pulled a pillow over her head. If it's one thing, other than Punk, that she couldn't stand, it was bad horror movies.

Yep, it was gonna be a loooong night.

* * *

><p>In the early morning, Veronica startled herself awake. She immediately noticed that her plaid jacket was missing, clad in only her 'White Zombie' t-shirt, jeans and socks. Her shoes were also missing. Punk must have removed them. She looked around in the semi-darkness and couldn't find Punk anywhere. She didn't hear the shower running so she figured that he was jogging or he was in the hotel gym.<p>

Veronica wiped the film of sweat off her forehead. God, that nightmare had been the worst one yet. She felt around in her jeans and found her phone in her pocket. She took it out to see that it was 4:32. Their flight to the next state for some house shows left at 6.

Jesus Christ…

_Well, up and at 'em_, she thought. With a groan, the commentator got up, grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the shower. She could feel perspiration under her arms from clutching them to her chest so tightly. Her entire torso was sweating so much it was unbearable. Her boobs were sweating like mad too. A funny thought occurred to her as she locked the door and started to undress.

Good thing that Punk didn't bother to take her bra off.

The very thought made her snicker. How ridiculous!

Veronica froze as she took off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Son of a bitch!

* * *

><p>Veronica stuffed her clothes into her bag, ignoring the sound of the door opening and closing. "Mornin', sunshine," Punk greeted cheekily.<p>

Veronica responded with a grunt as she zipped her bag shut. The shower had woken her up, but she was still miffed at the fact that CM silver tongue Punk had the freakin' balls to remove her bra during the night.

The very thought made her gag.

"Ready to head out?" Punk asked with the same cheekiness in his voice. Veronica wanted to rip his genitalia off.

"Yeah," she grounded out.

"Whatsa matter?"

"Nothing."

"Let's not start this again," Punk stated, amused.

Veronica resisted the urge to growl at him. "Let's just go. I don't wanna miss our flight."

"We're not flying." Veronica turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "We're taking my bus," he informed.

To say that Punk's bus was big would be a major understatement. It was fucking huge compared to Randy's bus which she had ridden on twice before. It looked the same size on the outside, but on the inside-

Just wow. Amazing.

"I can see that you're speechless." Punk spoke from behind.

Veronica snorted and turned to face the Straight Edger. "I guess you being a complete crybaby about everything had paid off, eh, Punk?"

Punk smirked and ruffled her hair much to her annoyance. "It pays to be the Best in the World, sweetheart."

Veronica rolled her eyes as he walked passed her toward the back of the bus. He disappeared behind a black curtain and she plopped down on the built in black couch. It was really cushy she noticed. She easily sunk back into it and sighed as she closed her eyes. She was still very tired seeing as how she barely got any sleep last night. Maybe she could get a few winks on Punk's bus..?

"No time for sleep, sweetheart. We've gotta go over our lines."

Or maybe not.

God damn it.

Veronica purposely groaned obnoxiously, making Punk chuckle a bit as he sat down beside her and handed her the script.

Just touching the thing gave her a headache.

She opened it up to the first page as the driver took off with them. Basically, the first page explained that Veronica was to act slightly lovey-dovey when she was at commentary when he was wrestling and blah, blah, blah, the crappy romance would escalate little by little from there.

Oh god. She couldn't wait for this horrible soap opera to end.

She was still irked at the fact that Punk had removed her bra.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess this would be considered filler? I dunno. I promise you that things will be a shit ton better to make up for this crap chapter XC**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Oughta Be Fun**

**Chapter Three**

"**Take It Off" by The Donnas blasted through the arena and the whole crowd cheered as their favorite commentator danced her way down the ramp, slapping hands with fans along the way. She was wearing jeans that were cut off at the knee with different types of buttons pinned to the legs. She was wearing a black and red checkered jacket over a loose fitting 'Nirvana' t-shirt. To put it all together, she donned her feet in faded pink Converse All-Stars. Her brunette hair flowed freely over her shoulders. **

**Veronica Dawson grabbed her headset, sat in her swivel chair, propped her feet up on the table, crossed her ankles, and smiled at King whom she sat next to. "Heya, King! How are ya?"**

**King chuckled, "I'm very well, Ronnie. How about yourself?"**

"**I'm fantastic! Hows about you, Mikey?" She addressed to Michael Cole who had a scowl on his face at the childish nickname.**

"**I'm fine, Veronica." He answered tightly.**

"**No need to be such a grumpy butt, Mikey, now let's get this show on the road!"**

"**Yes! The first match up of the night will be between The Viper, Randy Orton, and The Miz!" King announced.**

**Veronica snorted. "The Miz is no match for The Viper; he's going to tear that reality has-been apart like a dirty Kleenex!"**

**King threw his head back and laughed, much to the annoyance of Cole.**

"**Veronica, that's just rude! The Miz has been on television much longer than you and he'll continue to do so because he is the most must-seen superstar to ever grace the WWE!" Cole exclaimed.**

"**Yeah just like your lips will forever grace his butt, Cole." Veronica shot.**

**King laughed until his face turned red.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>..Ohh and The Miz falls victim to a devastating RKO by The Viper, Randy Orton!" Veronica bellowed. "And to think he got out of that Skull-Crushing Finale so fast!"<strong>

"**Randy Orton goes for the pin!" King cried. "And he gets it! Randy Orton wins!"**

**Randy's music hit, he climbed atop a turnbuckle and hit his pose. Fan girls screamed for the Adonis-like man showing off his gorgeous physique for them. The Viper climbed out of the ring, walked over to Veronica with a big smile and slapped her hand. This wasn't out of the ordinary to the WWE Universe. It was no secret that Randy Orton and Veronica Dawson were friends; almost siblings really so it was normal for the fans to see.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright, people; it's Main Event time!" Veronica announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is to take place between Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes, and the WWE Champion, CM Punk."<strong>

"**That's right, Veronica." Cole said. "The main event is a Champion versus Champion match."**

**Veronica rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that useless bit of information, Cole. I'm sure the viewers at home wouldn't have been able to figure that out if it hadn't been for you," she said sarcastically.**

**King laughed just as Cody's music started to play. "Where have you been all my life, Ms. Dawson?" he joked.**

**Veronica smiled beautifully, yet in a cheeky way and turned her attention back to the ring. The arena filled with the sudden sound of static, and then "Cult of Personality" blared over the speakers. The crowd got to their feet as their favorite wrestler got on one knee, checked his wrist, and yelled out "It's clobbering time!"**

**Cole looked on in distaste. "Look at that cocky, arrogant Punk walking down that ramp. Cody Rhodes should be the one holding both the IC and WWE Championship belt. Any smart alec quip to polish me off with, Veronica?" There was no response. "Veronica?"**

**Both commentators looked to see their female counterpart sitting normally, leaning forward, chin in her hand with a lazy smile on her face as she gazed up into the ring at CM Punk. Her smile got a little bigger when he took his shirt off, giving her a view of his muscular physique. He did a double take to see her staring. He smirked and sent a wink her way that didn't go unnoticed by the cameras. Veronica blushed a little and then gasped when Cody sprung on the WWE Champion. **

**Throughout the match, the three commentators continued to…commentate. King and Cole were confused as to why Veronica was apparently fawning over the WWE Champion but they tried to dismiss it and continue to do their job.**

"**CM Punk ready to give the GTS to Cody Rhodes!" Veronica called. "What! How in the hell did he get outta that one?" she shrieked, making King and Cole jump slightly.**

"**Cody Rhodes hits the Cross Rhodes!" Cole yelled. "He's going for the pin! This could prove to be a huge upset for the WWE Champion!"**

"**That's it!" King cried. "Cody Rhodes has pinned the WWE Champion after hitting an unexpected Cross Rhodes!"**

"**What a bunch of crap!" Veronica yelled. **

"**Well we all can't get what we want, Veronica." Cole shot.**

"**Bite me, Michael." Veronica growled as she sat back with her arms crossed.**

* * *

><p>Veronica sighed as she walked down the arena hall. She was exhausted from having to fawn over that obnoxious jerk. "Hey, sweetheart!" Veronica tried to ignore that call and continued walking.<p>

"Would you stop a second?" Punk sounded slightly amused as he jogged up behind her.

"No."

Punk laughed. "Honey, are you mad because I made you blush?"

"Ugh! As if!"

"Chill out, Alicia Silverstone, I was only playing with you!" He was really enjoying this, she could tell. She didn't bother responding. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"I'm hoping that if I ignore you, then you'll go away. It's not working much to my dismay." She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

Punk chuckled as he continued to walk in stride beside her. "Sorry to disappoint you, honey, but I'm not going anywhere."

Veronica sighed, "That's what I was afraid of."

"Ronnie!" Oh, Thank God! The duo turned around to see Cody Runnels jogging up to them in his street clothes with a smile on his face. The first thing he did was sweep Veronica up in a spinning hug which made her chuckle. He was such a child sometimes.

"Down boy!" Veronica joked. "You can put me down now." Cody held her up with his muscular arms wrapped under her ass with her legs dangling beneath her.

Cody pouted. "I don't wanna."

"I'll take her!" Punk volunteered with a cheeky grin. Cody shared the cheeky grin and Veronica shook her head.

"No!" She began struggling as Cody began handing her off to Punk who held his arms out. Cody snickered as Punk tossed her over his left shoulder and wrapped his arm around her legs to prevent her from kicking him. "Cody Garrett Runnels, you're in a gigantic heap o' shit!" Veronica declared as Punk began walking away with her.

Cody laughed as he followed them, whipping out his cell and snapping a picture in the process. "Aaaand, it's sent to Randy, John, Ted, Mike, Stephen, and Hunter."

"Hey send it to me so I can have it as a screen saver!" Punk said.

"Aaaand, it's done."

"Oh fantastic!" Veronica exclaimed sarcastically as Cody started to walk next to Punk. "You guys are enjoying this, aren't you?"

Cody and Punk looked at each other with grins on their faces. "Yes," they replied in unison.

Veronica face palmed. She really couldn't wait until this storyline was over. She dreaded the thought of having to kiss this weirdo in the very near future.

Blech.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Veronica?" Punk asked as he sat on the bed (another fuck up by the hotel) Indian-style with a can of Pepsi in his hand.<p>

The young commentator sighed, thinking that since he used her real name instead of some goofy pet name, then she could at least answer him. She turned around from her task at the small kitchen counter. "Yes, Punk?"

"You can call me Phil, ya know."

Veronica shook her head. "I don't know you on a personal level, Punk, so I don't think that's gonna happen."

Punk smirked. "Fair enough. Anyway, I got an interesting phone call from Vince earlier."

Veronica raised a brow. "What did he want?"

"He wants to pick up the pace with this storyline."

"Meaning..?"

"He wants us to kiss a lot sooner than the script says."

Oh Christ, this is just keeps getting better and better.

Veronica groaned. "Why does he want us to do that?"

Punk smirked. "Because it seems that the WWE Universe has caught on to this storyline much sooner than he originally thought. He wants us to kiss."

Oh dear God in Heaven. Veronica rubbed her temple. "Please, tell me you are joking."

"Sorry, sweetheart."

Veronica muttered some obscenities under her breath, cursing Vince McMahon and this stupid storyline in the process. She has to kiss this douchebag? She looked up from rubbing her temples and nearly jumped when she saw Punk standing right in front of her. "Jesus friggin'-A, what are you, part ninja?"

Punk smirked down at her. "I'm a full-time ninja, honey." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Now let's practice this, alright?"

Veronica wanted to barf. "Fine. I'll start out on the balcony and we'll take it from there."

"Good idea."

Veronica walked out onto the balcony into the warm, breezy night and tried to collect herself. _If he feels me up, I'm gonna throttle him_, she thought. She took a deep breath and turned around, fully aware that Punk was off in the kitchen waiting. She casually walked back into the room and barely had time to react when Punk came up on her and gently forced her into a wall where he put a hand on either side of her head to prevent her escape.

_Act like you're shy, Veronica._ The commentator forced a shy smile. "H-Hey, Punk. What can I do for you?" She sounded like one of those fan girls at a meet & greet.

Barf.

Punk narrowed his eyes at her. "Ms. Veronica Dawson, you cost me my match last week against Cody Rhodes."

"Uh…Okaaayy? Well, I'm sorry..?"

Punk smirked and shook his head at her. "Sorry won't suffice, honey." Veronica didn't see it coming as Punk grabbed both sides of her face and brought her lips onto his.

Veronica's eyes slid shut as her lips molded perfectly onto his; the lip ring just added to the pleasure. There was no tongue and there was no need for it. Her heart started to race and her stomach started doing backflips like a gymnast on meth on they continued to kiss. After a moment, Punk pulled away and let his hands drop from her face. Veronica slowly opened her eyes. He gently stroked her nose with his index finger and smirked.

"Now you're forgiven." He walked away from her and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Veronica in an open mouthed stupor. After a moment Punk came back into the bedroom area. Veronica still hadn't moved from her spot, but her eyes traveled to meet his.

Punk chuckled. "You look like a fish." Veronica snapped her mouth shut, cleared her throat and straightened herself out.

"Good job, by the way." He commented genuinely.

Veronica gave a stiff nod. "Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

Punk laughed. "I'm glad you approve, sweetheart." He took a step forward. "Wanna do it again?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Veronica looked up at him in disgust and pushed him away. "Ugh! I don't think so, you perv!"

Punk laughed again as he gently grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Aww, c'mon, I know you enjoyed it," he said jokingly. Veronica sneered at him while trying to push him away. It was futile considering that he was way stronger than she was. Veronica weighed 125, and stood at 5'9'' on a good day.

Today was not a good day.

The young commentator let out a growl as she continued her useless struggle. "Lemme go you jerk!"

"C'mon, gimme a smile first," Punk teased.

"Not in the smiling mood, Punk." Veronica growled as she continued to push.

"I'll tickle you." Punk threatened in all seriousness.

"Do it, and you die."

"Challenged accepted." Punk started tickling her sides, earning a shriek of laughter as his reward. He didn't see her smile as she was trying to hide her face in his chest. Now that wouldn't do at all. Punk stopped momentarily to pick her up and toss her on the bed where he pounced on her before she could get away. He began to tickle her mercilessly on her slightly exposed sides and stomach. The more she flailed, the harder he tickled her.

"Stohahahahahop! You're su…you're such a jerherherherk!"

Punk smiled genuinely, "Thank you kindly, Ms. Dawson!" He stopped tickling the female underneath him and opted to lay on her to make her feel even more uncomfortable. "Ugh. You wore me out, kid." Punk rested his head on her partially bare stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. "G'night!"

"Get offa me, you barbarian!" Veronica growled as she tried to shimmy out of his iron grip. It was a no-go and she gave up after a moment before grabbing the pillow behind her and whacking him repeatedly with it. It wouldn't hurt him; she just wanted to annoy him enough so he would get off of her.

Veronica raised the pillow for another whack but instantly fell back in a fit of laughter when Punk started motor boating her stomach. The whiskers on his face made it that much more torturous. "Stop that!" she laughed.

"Well leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep." Punk snuggled into her stomach again, getting a slight giggle out of her because of his trimmed beard.

Veronica laid back, put the pillow over her face and sighed loudly. She wasn't going to win this little wrestling match. Her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket and she withdrew it to see a text from Randy-

_Nice picture, kid ;) You & Punk make a swell couple._

Veronica growled and sent a text filled with obscenities.

_Don't make me come over there and spank your ass._

_Psh. What's stopping ya?_

Ten seconds later, there were three firm knocks on the door, making Veronica bite her tongue in a grin. It had to be Randy. "It's open, fool!"

Punk snorted awake just as Randy came barreling into the room with a strange glint in his eye as he stormed over to Veronica, lifted her out of Punk's grasp, sat on the bed and held her over his knees. The young commentator laughed as Randy's massive hand came down hard on her ass.

"That's for calling me a raging thunder cunt!"

Punk visibly blanched at the sight before him. Randy Orton had the feisty commentator over his knees and spanking her little ass like she was a child. As much as he wanted to be weirded out by it, he was finding it sort of funny.

Another hard smack came down on her jean clad ass. "That's for laughing when I spank you!" Another smack. "And that's for…well…just because!" Veronica was limp over Randy's knees laughing. The Viper easily lifted her off of him, set her on the bed and casually walked out.

Veronica recovered from her laughing, grabbed her pillow and put it over her face with a tired sigh. Punk shook himself and walked over to the bed where he resumed his previous position with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his head on her stomach.

"Get offa me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Christ this was long. This played out in my head and I thought it was funny. Tell me what you think, uh? **


	4. Chapter 4

**This Oughta Be Fun**

**Chapter Four**

"..So you guys practiced the kiss?" Barbie Blank asked her friend at lunch the next afternoon. Eve, Beth and Natalie were with them. Just because they fought like rabid cats on screen didn't mean they hated each other off screen. They were actually pretty good friends.

Veronica nodded, not thinking much of it. "Yeah, we practiced it. According to him, Vince wants to make the kiss happen sooner rather than later."

"Well was he good?" Natalie asked. The look on Veronica's face made the Anvilette cackle. She barely ducked a fry that was aimed at her forehead. "Aw, c'mon honey, I was only playin'. Was he terrible or something?"

Veronica felt a bit bombarded as her friends leaned in to hear the truth: Was CM Punk a good kisser?

Veronica couldn't take the staring anymore. "Yes!" she whispered heatedly in an irritated manner. "Yes, CM friggin' Punk is an amazing kisser, okay? He's fantastic, and don't even get me started on that lip ring…"

The four girls squealed and clapped at the juicy discovery. "Oh my God," Veronica groaned as she put her forehead on the table with a thud. The girls suddenly became eerily quiet.

"If you keep grinding your forehead on the table, you're gonna leave a nasty red mark, sweetheart." God must really hate her.

Veronica slowly lifted her head to rest it on the palm of her hand and sighed. The girls were looking up over her head with knowing smiles.

"Hello, Punk." Veronica's greeting was less than enthusiastic.

"Hello, sweetheart," Punk came into view and stood beside her. "Mind if I join you ladies?"

"Actually," Beth spoke. "We'll be glad to leave you and Ronnie alone." She winked at the murderous glare that the young commentator sent her and the four girls left her with Punk who took the seat that Barbie had occupied.

Right next to Veronica.

"You don't seem to like me very much, Ronnie."

Veronica snorted, "Now where would you get an idea like that?" she asked sarcastically. She picked up a fry and was about to eat it when Punk leaned over and snatched it up with his own mouth. Veronica gaped at the Straight Edger as he casually leaned on the palm of his hand and stared at her through half-mast eyes as he chewed.

"You ate my fry."

Punk tapped his temple with his finger as if saying sarcastically, "You're a smart cookie." He swallowed the bit a moment later. Veronica watched it slither down his throat, bobbing his Adam's Apple as it did so. Her eyes flickered up to his to see a smirk on his face like he thought of something slightly amusing.

"What?" she questioned.

"You're cute when you're mad."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks, Punk." She popped a fry into her mouth.

"Call me Phil."

"Nope."

"Aww, c'mon, sweetheart." Punk said as he leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her exposed neck. She silently cursed herself for putting it back in a braid today. "I'm sure we're past all this. After last night's kiss I'm sure we're at the intimate level."

Veronica coughed on the half swallowed fry and Punk chuckled as he patted her back a few times until she recovered. "Why do you feel the need to torment me?" Veronica rasped before taking a drink of her Sprite.

Punk chuckled again. "Because it's fun."

"Glad I could be your source of entertainment." Veronica said dryly as she set her Sprite down. Another thought came to her. "Is that why you decided to take my bra off in the middle of the night?"

Punk looked mildly confused, if not completely dumbfounded all together. "Huh?"

"Oh Jesus, don't play, Punk." Veronica spat albeit quietly. "The first night we spent together the next morning I wake up with my shoes, jacket and bra taken off."

A smile slowly formed on Punk's face and then he started to chuckle…and then laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Veronica couldn't believe this oaf.

Punk held up a hand to ask for time to recover. After a moment he took a breath. "Sweetheart, I may have taken off your shoes and jacket, but the bra was your own doing."

"I beg your pardon?"

Punk nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "I even watched you do it."

Veronica's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of her head. "What!"

Punk snickered. "Honey, you took your bra off in your sleep…and tossed it across the room. It was pretty funny."

Veronica's face felt red hot; not in anger but in embarrassment. She buried her head in her arms and let out a groan. "Fan-fuckin'-tastic."

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed," Punk spoke softly as he put a hand on her back. "It's not like I haven't seen bras before, kid." He chuckled.

"Right 'cause that just makes me feel heaps better." She replied sarcastically. Veronica slowly lifted her head up and looked over at Punk who had a weird look on his face. "What?" she asked dryly.

Punk smirked and shook his head. "Don't look now, but it seems that we have our own little fan base."

Veronica knew not to turn around. She smirked in turn as she continued to look at Punk. "Who's all there?"

Punk continued to stare into her eyes. "Mike, Ted, Cody, Cena, Randy, Matt Cardona, Matt Korklan, Beth, Barbie, Nattie, and Eve."

"That's some fan club."

"I wonder who the President is?"

Veronica gave a small snort. "Knowing that every bonehead that you mentioned wants us to be together, I don't think they have time to debate on a President."

Punk chuckled. "You're probably right. Wanna give 'em a show?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Veronica smirked. "I don't think so, Punk."

"You say that a lot, but I can't help but wonder if you really mean it when I ask if you wanna kiss me." Punk smirked as he leaned a little closer to her face. His breath smelled fruity.

"It's 'cause I do mean it, Punk." She took out her cellphone and hit a contact that she had on speed dial.

They answered after the third ring. "Hello?"

Veronica kept her eyes on Punk. "Beth, honey; you can stop spying on us." She turned around to see that her 'squad' was doing a terrible job of hiding themselves. She gave a casual wave and noticed that Punk gave a little wave of his own. Beth snapped her phone shut and they all retreated from view. Veronica smirked, turned back around and shut her own phone before looking back at Punk.

"My friends are stupid." She was gonna have a word with those fools that she called friends.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another exciting edition of Monday Night Raw!" Cole announced. "We have an exciting show for you tonight, and as always joined by my fellow commentators, Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and…Uh, King, where's Veronica?"<strong>

**King looked to his right to see that their fellow commentator was indeed missing. He looked over at Cole and shrugged. "I dunno, Michael."**

**The titantron showed Veronica walking at an easy pace without a care in the world.**

**"Oh, there she is." King said casually. "What is she doing?"**

**Veronica continued walking down the hall when she was suddenly stopped by CM Punk and backed against a wall. Both of his wrapped hands were pressed against the wall on either side of her head; his championship belt clasped around his waist. "Uh…H-hey, Punk. What can I do for you?"**

**Punk narrowed his eyes at her. "Ms. Veronica Dawson. You cost me my match against Cody Rhodes last week. Your flirting was a distraction."**

**Veronica blanched. "Uhm well, I'm…sorry?"**

**Punk smirked. "Sorry won't suffice, honey." The Straight Edger grabbed the sides of her face and captured her lips in his own. On instinct she held onto his forearms as the crowd went bat shit crazy over their favorite superstar kissing their favorite commentator. After a moment Punk broke off the kiss and gently stroked her nose with his finger.**

**"Now you're forgiven." He smirked and walked away, leaving Veronica in shock.**

**"Uhm…oh wow." That was the only thing King could say, and Cole was just speechless.**

**Throughout the rest of the night, Veronica was M.I.A. until her music hit before the main event. The crowd was on its feet as their sassy commentator made her way down the ramp as her usual happy self and took a seat.**

**"Heya, King! Cole!"**

**"Uhm," King and Cole both looked at each other before looking at Veronica. "Hello, Veronica."**

**Veronica smiled. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have a great main event for you tonight taking place between The Miz and the WWE Champion, CM Punk!"**

**"Uh…r-right you are, Veronica," King stammered, shocked that Veronica was blowing the kiss off as nothing. "But it's apparent that former WWE Champion, The Miz has been on a poor losing streak."**

**"Well I talked to The Miz before show time, and he said that he was feeling lucky tonight." Cole shot.**

**Veronica snorted. "Luck is for losers, don't you know?"**

**Before Cole could go for a rebuttal, The Miz's music blared over the loudspeakers. The crowd booed as the cocky Awesome one sauntered down the ramp with a smirk on his face. He ran down the rest of the way and did his signature pose on the corner of it before climbing into the ring.**

**The familiar static, and then "Cult of Personality" blared over the speakers caused the crowd to get on its feet as CM Punk came out with the belt around his waist. He got down on one knee, checked his wrist and shouted "It's Clobberin' Time!" He walked down to the ring, climbed in, took off his belt, and held it up into the air before handing it off to the referee. Punk caught Veronica's eye, smirked and winked at her. The female commentator hid a blush and resisted to smile at the WWE Champion.**

**The bell rang and both opponents locked up. Miz immediately got the upper hand by getting Punk into a headlock, but the WWE Champion countered by elbowing Miz in the gut repeatedly until he let go of Punk's head. Punk quickly dropkicked the former champion sending him into the corner.**

**"CM Punk quickly getting the upper hand in this match," Cole commented.**

**"Oooh, and CM Punk hits The Miz with a step-up high knee!" King said. The crowd cheered as Punk surveyed the crowd while lingering on the turnbuckle, then he landed a flawless running bulldog on his opponent. He looked over at the announcer's table to see Veronica clapping with a small smile on her face. The WWE Champion smirked, threw his arms out to the sides and put his hands on the side of his head. The crowd went insane as their champion hoisted The Miz over his shoulders and delivered the GTS. The self-proclaimed Awesome one was knocked out cold as the WWE Champion covered him.**

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three..! "Cult of Personality" blasted through the venue and CM Punk was handed his title. He raised the gold over his head and looked over at Veronica. The champion climbed out of the ring and walked over toward the wary Veronica who was eyeing him up and down cautiously. She cast a glance to her fellow commentators and wasn't ready for it as Punk gently cupped the side of her face and kissed her cheek. There were wolf whistles galore as Veronica giggled at the gesture and blushed when Punk winked at her. King and Cole were very confused as Punk walked away. Veronica was still blushing like a fiend as they looked her way. She looked at them with a raised brow.**

**"What?"**

* * *

><p>Veronica tried to block out the giggling, squealing girls whom she called friends as she sat on the couch. A headache was coming on…<p>

"Oh, my god, that kiss was hot!" Natalie cackled.

"I'm pretty sure her face was hotter than that kiss." Beth quipped. The girls giggled.

"Honey, you should have seen your face!" Barbie squealed excitedly.

"I was only acting!" Veronica defended.

Eve rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah right, doll. Only acting…"

Veronica growled. "You guys are impossible!" A knock suddenly interrupted the giggles and the whole locker room went silent. All eyes were on the door. "Uh…who is it?"

"Your chariot awaits, sweetheart!" Punk called. Veronica clapped her hands to her face as the quiet snickers of her girlfriends filled her ears.

"She'll be right out!" Barbie called.

"She's in the shower!" Natalie added. Veronica could have killed the Anvilette on the spot.

"Really? Can I see?" Punk asked. All of the girls except for Veronica busted out laughing as the female announcer grabbed her bag and stormed out of the locker room to come face to face with the WWE Champion.

"Wow. Your hair must dry really fast." Punk smirked.

"Aw shut up and let's go." Veronica said as she hoisted her duffel bag over her shoulder. "I've had enough of those hyenas." She started walking toward the garage and suddenly felt her bag being lifted out of her grasp. Veronica looked over to see Punk hefting it with ease over his own broad shoulder.

"Thanks." Veronica mumbled.

"Not a problem, Ronnie."

* * *

><p>Veronica stepped out of the bathroom of Punk's bus in a pair of plaid pajama pants, an old Batman shirt, and fuzzy black socks. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She found Punk lounging on his bed in the back reading a 'Locke &amp; Key' graphic novel. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, yoga pants and his 'Anti-Hero' socks. Punk peaked over his novel and smirked.<p>

"Nice shirt."

"Thanks." Punk's eyes made their way up to hers. They stared at each other for a moment before Punk patted the spot beside him. Veronica glanced at it and slowly made her way over where she sat down. She didn't lounge like he did. She didn't know why she was being so nervous around this guy.

Punk bobbed a brow. "That's not gonna work." Before Veronica could ask what that meant, the Straight Edger set his novel aside, leaned over, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her next to him. She didn't know what to make of it as he made her lay down beside him. His arm was around her shoulders as he picked up the novel and began reading again. Was this dude serious? She was going to pry herself away from his embrace…but he was so warm.

And he smelled good.

No, he smelled awesome. Like…really awesome.

"Something on your mind, kid?" Veronica looked up at Punk to see his attention never diverted from the novel.

_Besides the fact that you smell good and you're warm, nah not really._ "Uh, no."

Punk smirked and slit his eyes to glance at her sideways. "You sure?"

"Positive." Veronica put a hand over her face as she yawned. She was beat, and the motion of the bus was starting to rock her to sleep.

Punk chuckled and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Go to sleep, kid." As much as Veronica didn't want to, she knew her tired body was betraying her as her eyes started to flutter shut. She instinctively curled up in a fetal position and snuggled into Punk's side. She was so fucking tired, she didn't care at this point if she was curling up against the one man she couldn't stand.

* * *

><p>Veronica gasped awake, again she was sweating. She quickly took in her surroundings and realized that she was still on Punk's bus. The commentator wiped a film of sweat off her forehead and tried to catch her breath. There were dried tears on the corners of her eyes and she quickly rubbed them away.<p>

"Veronica?" The voice made her jump a bit, and Veronica looked at the entryway to see Punk leaning against it with a glass of some crazy concoction.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You were kinda…mumbling in your sleep." Punk sipped his glass of mystery fluid.

"Uh…nothing, n-never mind about that." Veronica stumbled. "What time is it?"

Punk gestured behind her and she looked to see a clock on the wall. 5:26am, it read. "We're gonna arrive at the hotel at around 9." Punk informed quietly. "You can go back to sleep if you want to."

Veronica gave a small nod and Punk turned around and walked back into the little kitchen where his big television was playing a Smokey Mountain Wrestling DVD at a dull roar. The young commentator laid back down on the pillow, turned on her side and curled up into the fetal position. Even under the blankets she was a little chilly. Curse Punk for being her personal heater, and curse her desperate want for him to warm her up! Well she sure as hell wasn't going to ask him to come back here so she could curl up against him like a weirdo. Nah, she was good.

A few moments later, Punk came back. "Schooch over, kid. Punky's cold." Veronica smiled to herself as she rolled over a little to let her heater in. When he was settled, she wasn't ready for him to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to him in a spoon. Veronica's eyes were wide in surprise but she welcomed the heat that she wanted back so badly, turned over and snuggled into his chest. She couldn't understand why she was so fucking cold!

Another question; why was he cold when his body was heated like a goddamn furnace? Whatever, at least I'm warm again, she thought. Veronica slipped back into a slumber as the beat of his heart put her to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: ZOMG THIS WAS LONG! Anywhoozles, do you like? Isn't Punky a doll? And what could Veronica be possibly dreaming about? Stay tuned to find out, yo!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys, I seriously appreciate all of the great reviews. Made my freakin' day, lemme tell ya! I know I've been slow on updating "Whispering Uncertainties" but like I said, I'll try to update it when I get the chance to view the Pay-Per-Views. I already have something in my head for it. –le sigh- Be patient, my people!**

* * *

><p><strong>This Oughta Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Veronica was a zombie the next day. She was on her second cup of coffee, but there was no hope it seemed as her and Punk walked into the arena together. She was in that state between sleep and awake, and Punk was finding it slightly amusing.

"Wake up, zombie." Punk said as he nudged her a bit.

"Fuck off." Veronica grumbled before taking a sip of coffee.

Punk smirked. "Aww, did my lovins keep you awake?" he teased.

"Again I say fuck off." She was dead on her feet. No, their weird snuggling last night didn't keep Veronica awake; it was her goddamn nightmares that kept startling her awake. She was surprised that Punk didn't say anything else about it because the guy never slept at all.

Veronica sniffed in annoyance before taking another drink. "Fuck today," she grumbled. "I wanna go back to bed."

"Quit whining."

"Go play in traffic, ya bum."

Punk snorted as they entered his locker room. "My god, you are a bitch today."

"Gee whiz, ya think?" Veronica sat down hard on the bench with her eyes half-mast. "I didn't sleep very well."

"Well with you mumbling about some guy named Alex in dreamland, I couldn't concentrate on my comics." Punk stated as he sat down across from her.

Veronica's grip on her thermos became a little tighter as she stared blankly at the floor between Punk's feet. "Poor you," She drawled with sarcastic sympathy.

After a few moments of the most awkward silence ever, Veronica left Punk's locker room to head to the Divas to see if anyone else was here yet. She opened the door. Not a soul. Alone time was what Veronica craved, so the young woman sat down on the couch, tipped her head back and closed her eyes sipping her coffee as she did so. She wasn't meaning to act like such a turd, but when she had no sleep, she was a raging beast. Poor Mike Mizanin was once on the end of one of her sleepless night rages in the morning. It happened two months ago after a crazy night on RAW when she went out with her friends. She had been the DD, so she was stuck driving Randy, John, Mike, Ted and Cody back to the hotel. They were all loud and drunker than hell which Veronica didn't mind at all. She was rooming with Mike at the time, and all throughout the night, the self-proclaimed Awesome one decided to sing at the top of his lungs "Toxic", by Britney goddamn Spears! The Ohio native went so far as to do most of the dance moves where she dodges the lasers in the video! No matter how much Veronica tried, she just couldn't block out the obnoxious bastard! She had gotten maybe an hour of sleep after Mike passed out, and then he somehow wakes up feeling like a million bucks! Veronica raged on him the next morning by beating him severely with a pillow. She even accidently gave him a black eye. Mike hasn't drunk all that much since then either.

Veronica smiled a little at the memory. Poor Mikey.

"Hey, girl!"

"Gah!" Veronica jumped at the voice and looked up to see Barbie Blank with a smile on her pretty face. "Oh God, don't do that!" Veronica breathed.

Barbie giggled. "Sorry, hon. Didn't mean to scare you."

Veronica yawned. "'S okay." She cleared her throat. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Barbie cast a look of sympathy her way. "I'm sorry, baby. Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with us tonight after the show, but if you're too tired…"

Veronica thought about it for a moment. "Uhm…I dunno, Barb. Maybe. I'm not in a very pleasant mood right now but I'm hopin' I start sweetening up. Punk's been a little bit of a douchebag today, so…"

Barbie chuckled. "It's alright, no worries. Hope the day gets better for you."

Veronica nodded as she finished her coffee. She hoped she wouldn't act like a crazy raging bitch on live television. She smirked a bit.

Well…no more of a bitch than usual.

There was a knock on the locker room door and Barbie told them to come in. A stagehand poked his head in. "Uh, Ms. Dawson?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you. Something about a script change." He disappeared before Veronica could even register what had just been said to her.

"Another fucking script change; are you kidding me?" Veronica huffed.

Barbie pursed her lips. "Maybe it won't be so bad, honey," she said softly, not wanting to upset her friend.

Veronica let out an irritated sigh as she stood up, leaving her thermos on the side table. "Christ I hope not." The tired and irritated commentator left the locker room and made her way down to Vince's makeshift office.

* * *

><p>Veronica rubbed her hands over her make-up free face. A sigh passed her lips as she slowly made her way down toward the Gorilla with Cody Runnels.<p>

And why, you may ask?

Apparently, Vince wants Cody and Phil to feud over her.

Why were they headed out to the ring?

Apparently, Cody's gonna force Veronica into the ring sometime in a few weeks to perform the 'Cross Rhodes' on her because she's not willing to choose him over Punk. Veronica hoped that this would be the last change to the script.

"You alright, honey?" Cody asked, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders as they walked up the ramp.

"Yeah, I'm just super tired and fuckin' annoyed."

Cody smirked. "I hear that, Sis." He kissed the side her head. "Now are you sure that you wanna do this?" The last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend by accident because of a horrible botch.

Veronica sighed as they climbed into the ring. "Well I knew that this day was coming. Every commentator before me has been in this ring. I'll admit that I'm a little nervous."

Cody chuckled. "It's okay, Ronnie. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Veronica gave him a tired smile. "I know, Codes."

Cody smiled. "Alright, then. C'mon." The Dashing One gently put her in the Rolling Cutter position. Veronica's back was bent at a weird angle with her neck wrapped up in Cody's muscular arm and her other arm was crossed over his chest as he held it. "Now I need you to help me on this and roll with me," Cody instructed gently. "If you don't, then I could cause serious damage to your neck, okay?"

Jesus was he trying to scare her? Veronica gulped. "O-Okay…"

Cody sighed. "Sorry, honey. I'm not meaning to scare you. Just relax, alright?"

"I…I can't…"

"You're very tense, Sis; it's okay, just relax," Cody tried to sooth.

"I can't!" Veronica squeaked.

Cody blew out a breath and thought for a minute before smirking. He let go of her arm, reached down and tickled her side for a minute. Veronica giggled, squeaked, and thrashed around as much as she could. "Cody, stohahahahop!" The Dashing One did as asked and put his hand back on her arm bringing it over his chest again.

"You relaxed now?"

Veronica gasped a bit. "Yeah, thanks."

"Okay now on the count of three, we roll the same way, okay?"

"Yup."

"One…two…three!" Cody and Veronica rolled to the right at the same time. The young commentator let out a squeak and had braced herself for some slight pain but, there was hardly any. Almost none. It was actually kind of fun!

Veronica was lying on the mat and started to giggle. "I take it that you're fine with it?" Cody asked as he crawled over to lie beside her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's practice it again." They practiced the move for another ten minutes before finally calling it quits. Cody handed her a spare bottle of water which she kindly accepted and gulped from.

"So, how do you like your storyline with Punk, so far?" Cody asked.

Veronica sighed as she capped her water. "Eh, it's alright, I suppose." Her answer was vague but Cody didn't press the matter any further.

* * *

><p>"..Ooohh and Rhodes is the victim of a nasty Broski Boot, courtesy of Zack Ryder!" Veronica boomed as she sat beside Jerry 'The King' Lawler.<p>

"Zack Ryder goes for the pin!" Cole yelled. "Ooohh and Cody kicks out at two."

"Ya know, Veronica, a lot of people are still wondering about the apparent romance that has been taking place between you and the WWE Champion, CM Punk." King commented.

"Uh, King, can we not talk about that right now, please? Oh what! Cody's got Zack in the 'Cross Rhodes' position!"

"And he hits it! 'Cross Rhodes' connects!" Cole crowed. "Cody goes for the pin!"

"And Zack kicks out at two! Ha haa!" Veronica cheered as the Broski rolled his shoulder up. When Cody least expected it, Zack punched him in the face sending the Dashing One to the mat clutching his nose. The match went on like this for five more minutes until Cody, again, landed the 'Cross Rhodes' on poor, tired Zack pinning him for the win.

"Good Lord; that was one heck of a match!" Jerry exclaimed. Cole and Veronica nodded while Cody demanded a mic.

"What does Cody wanna say?" Cole mused.

Cody smiled like a creep as he surveyed the crowd. "I'd like you all to know that in all my years of wrestling," he inhaled strangely through his healed nose, "that I've never bothered to look at a woman because my career is more important than some distraction…" He turned slightly to lay eyes on Veronica. "But ever since the little beauty named Veronica Dawson showed up on my show, I've found it a little difficult to keep my emotions in check…" Veronica looked taken aback, as were King and Cole.

"Cody likes Veronica?" Cole asked incredulously.

"It seems that way, Cole." Jerry said as he scratched his head.

"Veronica, would you please join me in the ring for a moment?" Cody asked. Veronica shook her head, but Cody only smiled. "I'm not gonna hurt you, dear. C'mon in and talk to me for a second." Veronica was hesitant as she slipped off her headphones and made her way to the ring. Cody decided to be chivalrous and hold the ropes open for her. Veronica stepped right in and Cody was handed a second microphone for her to speak into. They stood in the middle of the ring, but only one of them felt comfortable.

"Veronica." Cody said creepily. "Dear, sweet, beautiful Veronica…" The crowd started booing at the young superstar as he adjusted his title on his shoulder. "Since you first started here, I've admired you from afar. Your beauty is impeccable; your wit is sharp; your smile is warmer than a thousand suns…"

Veronica quirked a brow. "Layin' it on a little thick aren't ya, Rhodes?"

Cody chuckled lightly. "My dear Veronica, can't you just take a compliment?"

"I can when it isn't from some psychotic, sleaze ball like you, Cody." The crowed ooh'ed and Cody was trying to keep his composure as his neck and mouth twitched.

"Uh, Veronica, I think you're missing the point." Cody grounded out. "I like you-"

"Well I don't like you." And with that, Veronica dropped the microphone and punched Cody across the cheek. The crowd was on its feet as the Dashing One reeled back from the hit, clutching his face and looking at the commentator in surprise.

"Whoa, what a hit!" Jerry squealed. "Who knew our young friend here could pack a punch? I mean, look at the face of Cody Rhodes!"

Veronica's theme song hit the speakers and Cody rolled out of the ring with his title, still clutching his cheek while glaring at Veronica. Before he disappeared behind the curtain, he mouthed the words 'You will be mine.'

* * *

><p>After the show, Veronica cracked her neck as she went to search for Cody. She didn't mean to hit him as hard as she did. Cody was one of her best friends! She arrived at his locker room and knocked quickly. The door opened to see a shirtless Cody with a rosied up cheek. Veronica quickly gave him a hug. "Cody, I'm so fuckin' sorry!"<p>

Cody wrapped his muscular arms around her and chuckled. "Honey, I've taken worse hits, it's okay! You did well! I didn't know you could punch like that, have you ever considered becoming a diva?"

Veronica took a breath and looked up at Cody. "No, I've never thought about it. I don't want to anyway, I'm happy with my current job."

Cody smiled and ruffled her hair. "Okay, hon."

"There's my little firecracker!" Punk's voice boomed from down the hall. The duo looked down the hall to see the Straight Edger with a big smile on his face. "I knew Miss Grumpy Butt had an attitude, but wow! Have you ever considered joining the roster?"

Veronica face palmed while Cody chuckled. Punk looked confused. "What, what did I say?"

"I'm gonna go grab something!" Veronica announced loudly. "I'll be right back." The commentator disappeared around the corner and Punk chuckled as he scratched his head.

"She's been crabby all damn day, Codes. She was a total bitch this morning because she didn't get any sleep. She kept muttering about some guy named Alex last night and it was driving me nuts." Cody's eyes widened and that didn't go unnoticed by Punk. "What's wrong?"

Cody sighed and smoothed a hand down his face before putting it back on his hip. "Did you say…Alex?"

Punk nodded. "Yeah why? Who is he? Some long lost lover or something?" he joked. "Some old flame from high school?"

Cody let out an irritated breath. "No, moron, that's not it!" he snapped. Punk was taken aback by the normally sweet guy's comment. "Look…it's not my place to say, but Alex-"

"I got my thermos, Punk!" Veronica called. "Let's go!"

Cody sighed as she disappeared again. "Forget what I said, and don't bring up that name around her again, okay?" Punk noted the seriousness in Cody's tone and nodded.

"You got it, bud." Punk left and got on his bus once he arrived to see Veronica sitting on the couch texting…possibly. He walked passed her to fling himself down on his bed for a nap. A few questions raced through his mind.

Who was this Alex guy?

Why was Veronica dreaming about him?

And why was it such a big deal about who he was?

Punk sighed before shaking his head and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry that this took forever and a day. It's about time I got it done. I'm still not sure what to do about 'Whispering Uncertainties' though…**


End file.
